1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexo printing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexo printing plate having a flexible relief forming layer made of a resin or rubber has relatively soft projections (image portions) for printing and can conform to various shapes. Therefore, a flexo printing plate is used for printing performed on printing targets made of various materials, thick printing targets, and the like.
The flexo printing plate has a constitution in which a halftone dot portion consisting of many projection-like small dots is formed, and the size or density of the small dots in the halftone dot portion is varied. En this way, the flexo printing plate expresses the density of an image printed on a printing target (JP2011-224878A).
During the flexo printing performed using such a flexo printing plate, the flexo printing plate is loaded onto the peripheral surface of a cylindrical drum, and while a roller is being rotated, the flexo printing plate is brought into contact with a printing target. In this way, ink is directly transferred to the printing target from the surface of projections (image portions) of the printing plate, and an image is formed on the printing target.